


Jataro’s Birthday

by abdbxhbx



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Crush, M/M, Masaru Daimon is epic nae nae, This Is STUPID, bro I know his birthday passed long ago but still, its very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdbxhbx/pseuds/abdbxhbx
Summary: It’s Jataro’s Birthday n Like He Finds Something On His Desk.Heads up for the formatting tho, I’m sorry,,
Relationships: Kemuri Jataro/Shingetsu Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Jataro’s Birthday

The masked boy walked into the classroom, today was a horrible day, the worst day to ever exist, it was so horrible that it only appears every 4 years, ladies and gentleman, it was February 29th, or as his mother and some classmates knew it as, Jataro’s birthday.  
Though something seemed quite off today, was it the weather, was it the fact he had put on his shoes the wrong way, or maybe, just maybe it was the fact that there was a box with a bow on his desk. The boy walked over to his desk, staring at the wrapped box as if it was an alien that had landed on earth. He was confused on who left it there, did someone forget the box on his desk? Was it supposed to be a gift for their friend? Jataro kept staring at it, he picked up the box, and lightly shook it.  
“Oi’ Jataro, the hell you holding!?” This frightened Jataro, causing him to drop the box to turn towards the kid who yelled at him, to no surprise, it was Masaru, who yelled.  
“Oh...um” this would take a while, he always had trouble forming the simplest of sentences “I found this box on my desk...n I was confused...on who it belonged to.” Whilst talking, he picked up the box to show Masaru.  
The other boy just stared at the box, before bursting into laughter, Jataro awkwardly joined in before Masaru shushed him.  
“God, how dumb are you?!” Masaru asked, not even waiting for Jataro’s lame ass response before continuing. “It’s obvious that somebody left a present for me on your desk!” All of a sudden Masaru yanked the gift out of Jataro’s hands, his grubby hands about to open them until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Aye! Take it off before I break it off!” Masaru turned around facing the owner of the hand, glaring.  
“Masaru, is there any consideration in your overstuffed egotistical brain?” Nagisa asked him wiping his hand on his uniform.  
“Uh duh! Of course there’s cun- conster-, whatever you said, in my brain! But it’s all for me!” Masaru grinned before going back to opening ‘his’ present, he was interrupted again by the box being grabbed out of his hands.  
“Let’s pretend that you are considerate, and that you know it’s Jataro’s birthday and that this gift is for him” Nagisa explained, lifting the box from Masaru’s reach due to him trying to grab it.  
“How would you know that?” Masaru retorted, crossing his arms together by now, giving up on his attempts. “Nobody likes him”  
“It’s true, no-“  
“Shut up”  
Nagisa let out a sigh, was it out of frustration or disappointment? Who knows.  
“I came to school early with my father, and I saw someone place it on his desk”  
“YEAH BUT, what if they thought he was my secretary, n I’ve seen like one movie on the TVs at the Department Store, and the secretary got a gift from a spy to give the important guy.” Masaru claimed, until he realized something. “But that gift turned out to be a bomb! MEANING SOMEONE IS OUT TO GET ME!”  
“God, you’re so dumb.”  
“Jataro you can have the gift, have fun blowin’ up on your birthday, I’m going to go play soccer now! CYA!” Masaru ran out of the building, calling to other kids to play soccer with him.  
Jataro watched him leave until he heard something being placed on the desk.  
“Happy Birthday, Jataro” Nagisa told him, giving him a small smile before leaving the classroom.

It’s a timeskip

Once Jataro had managed to get home he stared at the gift, it was such a weird occurrence to see something so nice in his possession...it was too nice. This cause Jataro to think back about what Masaru had said, nobody likes him, so why would he receive a present? This caused him to think more, he started thinking about how Masaru said it could’ve been a bomb, and how Nagisa said someone came in early just to place it on his desk.  
“Ah, so it’s a trick.”  
Jataro said, staring at the box, throwing out the ideas of opening it.  
“Some bully wanted to trick me on my birthday, how much they must hate me just for trying to do that.” He got up and shoved the box under his mom’s bed, leaving it there. Too afraid to see what trick did a bully have for him today.

Now you must think it’s over but it’s not, Nagisa was over at the school’s library waiting for his dad, but he was frustrated with himself for the excuse he had given that someone gave the present to Jataro. He should’ve just told him that he was the sender of the present, not some random person, why did he chicken out?

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl ngl ngl, I really love kemugisa, like it’s such a huge soft comfort ship for me, so I’ll probably write more of it even though it’s a small ship,,,,


End file.
